


Resta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta sulla Laxus/Fried.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Ruggito del drago [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056758
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fare un figlio è sempre una pazzia.  
> Scritta per il 𝗕.𝗧.𝗖. 𝗣𝗥𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗧 𝗟𝗜𝗦𝗧 di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt:17. (PWP), « Resta qui! »  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/silenced-desires/art/Fraxus-596569301; Fraxus by Silenced-Desires.  
> Scritta sentendo: [Switching Vocals] - Light Em Up / Finish Line / Radioactive / New Divide | (Daniel Kendall); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eGIgl7Fx1w:

Resta qui

Il gelido vento invernale sferzava la città di Magnolia, ad affrontare il freddo e la neve solo due uomini.

< Non so se sono più pazzo io che vado in giro con questo tempo quando sono così freddoloso o lui che tiene il cappotto sulle spalle e lo affronta soltanto con una camicia viola smanicata > pensò Fried. < Avrei dovuto intrecciarmi i capelli, con questo vento volano in tutte le direzioni >, tremava infreddolito.

Laxus notò che guardava il suo cappotto e, mentre percorrevano le strade verso la gilda, gli domandò: “Feccia, vuoi che te lo presti?!”. Fried negò col capo. “Siamo quasi arrivati, si chiederebbero come mai me lo hai dato” rispose e Laxus roteò gli occhi infastidito.

< Quanti problemi! Se qualcuno ha da ridire sul fatto che stiamo insieme finirà fulminato > si disse. Raggiunsero la Gilda e, spalancate le porte in legno, furono investiti dal tiepido calore che riscaldava la grande sala. Mirajane stava pulendo il ripiano di legno del bar, Cana beveva prendendo il vino da una grande botte, Gray e Natsu litigavano, Evergreen fingeva di bisticciare con Elfman con fare civettuolo.

< Direi che è una giornata normale qui a Fairy Tail, ha un che di rassicurante, sa di casa > pensò Laxus, si sentì chiamare da Natsu intento a gridare: “Laxus! Vieni a combattere con me!”.

"Sono appena tornato da una missione, Testa a fiamma" borbottò Laxus. "Non sono in vena", aggiunse e con un solo colpo alla testa mise a terra il Dragon Slayer nel fuoco, che sbatté dolorosamente il viso contro il pavimento.

Fried seguì Laxus, che si avvicinò al bar con passo cadenzato.

Mirajane domandò con un sorriso gentile: “Come è andata la missione?”.

Laxus si sedette a gambe aperte e, scrollando le spalle, disse tetro: “L’ho trovata orrenda”.

Fried ribatté: “L’abbiamo gestita senza problemi. Abbiamo dovuto combattere, ma…”.

“Tu sei quasi rimasto congelato e quella spazzatura non faceva altro che cianciare” lo interruppe Laxus. Il mago delle rune arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Mirajane, guardando Fried, lo rassicurò dicendo: “Si vede che sei infreddolito”. Ridacchiò vedendo che l’altro si era ancora più imbarazzato.

Fried incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Vorrei ricordarvi che anche voi avete i capelli ricoperti di neve e stavate morendo di freddo” borbottò, mentre le sue ciocche a forma di fulmine ondeggiavano.

< Devo andare a controllare come sta quel dannato Vecchio di mio nonno > pensò Laxus, accigliandosi, mentre si toglieva la neve dai capelli con una manata. “Quando parli così sembri proprio una vecchia signora, inizi ad averne anche gli acciacchi e l’aspetto” si lamentò con voce roca.

Fried si strinse nel suo vestito vermiglio e, gonfiando il petto, scherzò: “Allora quando cercheranno di rubarmi la borsa passeranno un brutto quarto d’ora”. Mirajane porse loro delle bevande calde, li guardò consumarle e ascoltò il ringraziamento a mezza voce di uno dei due, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa, mentre entrambi salivano le scale.

“Prendiamo la prossima missione dalla bacheca e poi andiamo a casa. Recupera anche qualcosa di caldo da mettere” ordinò Laxus. Fried annuì, sussurrando: “Appena arriviamo a casa cambio le coperte e metto quelle più pesanti”.

***

“In tutta la dannata Gilda non c’è nessuno che abbia a casa un letto più morbido del mio” sussurrò Laxus, con una mano giocherellava con le lunghe ciocche morbide di Fried, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il fianco nudo. Entrambi non indossavano i vestiti ed erano nascosti sotto una coperta pesante, Fried gli accarezzava il mento con le dita affusolate.

La luce della camera da letto era soffusa e i due flirtavano, strusciandosi l’uno contro l’altro, la fisicità di Laxus era imponente. I due erano intorpiditi, ma eccitati.

“Resta qui” soffiò Fried, posandogli la testa sulla spalla. “Non vado da nessuna parte” soffiò Laxus, prendendogli il viso con una mano. “Preferisco stare qui con te a caldo, a coccolarci”.

Fried si strusciò su di lui, rannicchiato sotto le coperte, un sorriso soddisfatto gli adornò le labbra. Laxus si concentrò sul calore dei loro corpi, Fried iniziò a stuzzicargli il membro e Laxus si lasciò andare a un basso grugnito soddisfatto, simile a un ruggito. Guardò il partner negli occhi e gli chiese: “Preferisci sotto o sopra?”.

Fried gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio, accarezzandogli con una mano la cicatrice che gli segnava il viso. “Sotto” soffiò.

< Se fosse per lui sceglierebbe sempre sotto, ma oggi è stanco ed ha preso parecchio freddo, lascerò correre > pensò Laxus, aprendogli le gambe, iniziando a prepararlo.

< Amo quando siamo solo noi due > si disse Fried, sussultando di piacere.


	2. Intervento al cuore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: #4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.  
> Prompt:"Personaggio A (sick) deve sottoporsi ad un'operazione che potrebbe non riuscire, Personaggio B (caretaker) tenta di essere positivo e infondergli coraggio".  
> Scritta sentendo: Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2"/Instrumental/Audio Only); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxl8SoCOvms.

Intervento al cuore

< C’è un elefante in questa stanza di cui nessuno dei due vuole parlare. Facciamo finta che non ci sia, ma occupa tutto lo spazio, l’ossigeno viene a mancare per la sua fastidiosa proboscide e ci fissa con due intensi occhi neri > pensò Fried, seduto nel divano con le gambe accavallate, un braccio appoggiato sullo schienale e i capelli raccolti in una coda alta.

Laxus lo fissava, sorseggiando il suo the caldo, la luce del sole illuminava i capelli verdi del compagno dandogli riflessi color speranza.

< I dottori ci hanno solo saputo dire che era un intervento necessario, ma hanno fatto finta di niente quando gli abbiamo chiesto la percentuale di riuscita. Nonostante la magia, la medicina non è ancora una scienza esatta. Abbiamo dovuto insistere perché il primario ammettesse che non ci sono molte possibilità che sopravviva all’intervento stesso.

Laxus è forte, anzi il più forte, un dio del tuono che solca questa terra, ma anche il suo cuore è fatto di carne. Tutto questo è colpa nostra, dovevamo essere la squadra che lo proteggeva ed invece l’abbiamo costretto a farsi carico del veleno che ci stava uccidendo. Abbiamo reso noi il suo cuore vulnerabile > pensava febbrilmente Fried.

Laxus abbassò lo sguardo sui vestiti dell’altro e sussurrò: “Oggi ti sei vestito comodo. È raro vederti in tuta”.

Fried arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle. “Ti piace il te che ti ho preparato?” domandò.

Laxus aveva un’espressione seria, i capelli dorati gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al volto squadrato. “Mi piace sempre quello che cucini. Come mi piace quella tuta rossa, quando siamo da soli dovresti portarla più spesso”.

Le ciocche di capelli a forma di fulmine di Fried si sollevarono di scatto.

“Anche tu stai bene in tuta, in realtà stai bene sempre con tutto” soffiò Fried, fissandosi i piedi.

Laxus fece un largo ghigno. “Pensavo mi preferissi senza vestiti” soffiò e scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente vedendo che Fried era scattato in piedi in profondo stato d’imbarazzo.

“S-se hai finito… il the… porto la tazza in cucina…” esalò Fried, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Laxus si alzò in piedi e lo afferrò per i fianchi, traendolo a sé.

“Tu sicuramente mi piaci con solo il grembiule addosso” bisbigliò ad un dito dalle sue labbra.

Fried gli accarezzò il petto, lì dove sapeva esserci la cicatrice.

“Non puoi fare sforzi di quel tipo per il momento. Il dottore ha detto che potrebbe venirti un infarto. Rimandiamo a dopo l’operazione” sussurrò, rabbrividendo di piacere quando l’altro gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Un dopo? Pensavo mi stessi dando già per spacciato” soffiò Laxus.

Fried indurì lo sguardo e disse gelido: “Mai. Io credo in te e ci crederò sempre”.

Laxus lo baciò con passione.

“Così ti riconosco, feccia. Non perdere la speranza, mai”. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette le carezze dell’altro. “Se vuoi piagnucolare, consolarmi o qualsiasi altra cosa fallo qui, tra queste mura. Non voglio che la spazzatura ti veda debole, ma voglio allo stesso tempo che tu con me sia sincero” ordinò.

Fried vide il viso dell’altro farsi pallido, stremato e lo aiutò a coricarsi sul divano. Posò la tazza su un tavolino e si sdraiò su di lui, abbracciando il suo petto massiccio.

“Devo prendere le pillole?” gli domandò Fried. < Volevo essere io a consolarlo, a dargli coraggio, ed invece è come sempre il contrario >.

< Mi prepara da mangiare, da bere, mi aiuta a vestirmi e a combattere. C’è praticamente sempre, ma non lo sento mai abbastanza vicino. Dannazione, questo cuore è diventato così schifosamente sentimentale > pensò Laxus. “No, per ora rimani qui con me”.

“Sempre” promise Fried.


End file.
